One Tranquil Colloquy
by smileaway96
Summary: This is a very simple idea of what may have happened Maria and Shadow before the invasion of the ARK. There's not much of a story involved, but instead some dialogue and such between them. I'm planning on using bits of my free time to write more one-shots between them. There's a themed, two-part chapter for Halloween, too, for those seeking some thrills. Review, please!
1. What is Love?

Maria Robotnik, with glistening blue eyes, stared with some curiosity at Shadow the Hedgehog. He had been in the same spot in front of the window for some time. She approached him, unafraid of the dark figure. He was, after all, her friend.

"Are you still standing there, Shadow?" she asked playfully. Shadow smiled at the sound of her voice, not looking away from the planet Earth.

"When have I stopped? I enjoy looking at the surface."

"Oh, I do too," Maria giggled, "I wish we could travel down there instead of being stuck up here all the time . . ."

"That would be ideal, wouldn't it?"

"Ah, yes . . . seeing the beautiful sky and the grass . . . feeling the warm sun on your back . . . watching the trees gently sway in the wind . . . it all sounds lovely." Shadow stroked his chin, puzzled.

"Trees? Grass? Sky? It all sounds like a fantasy."

"Doesn't it, though? It's real, though. And we'll get to see it one day." Maria responded with a dreamy sigh. Shadow chuckled.

"I long for such a day to come."

"Hm . . . so do I." There was a slight pause, and to break the silence, Maria gave Shadow a playful push.**  
**

"Hey!"

"Hee hee . . . Lighten up, Shadow!"

"Only for you, Maria. Only for you . . ." Another pause followed. Maria broke the silence again, but this time with a serious question.**  
**

"Shadow?"

"Hmm?"

"When we finally do get to the surface, there will be others like me. You realize this, right?" Shadow closed his eyes, contemplating this concept.**  
**

"Yes, I do. Why do you ask?" Maria fiddled with her thumbs, almost feeling nervous.

"Well . . . I'm just asking that you are polite to them."

"Hmm . . . I thought it would be only you and me. I wasn't expecting to . . . speak to other humans." Maria smiled understandingly, knowing the mannerisms of the Ultimate Life Form all too well.

"There may come a day when you must, Shadow. We need to show kindness to others, no matter what they're like. My grandfather . . . well, he did create you with a heart, after all." Shadow turned to her in an ominous way.

"What difference does that make?"

"The heart is a shelter for feelings," explained the girl, "the more hatred one harbors in their heart, the less room they'll have for what matters—love."

". . . Love, you say?" It was as though Shadow hesitated to say the word.

"Yes."

". . . What is it?" Maria sighed.

"Oh, dear, it's hard to explain. Showing love to another . . . it's like a kind deed. Start with something simple, like helping to carry a heavy package."

"Does everyone carry boxes around on the surface all the time?"

"No, silly!" Maria giggled once again, "I'm only saying to help them in any way you find possible. Even if it means . . . something bigger."

"Such as . . ?"

"I'm not sure, Shadow. We'll just have to become conscious of who needs an act of kindness in their lives."

"Hmm . . . " Shadow reflected upon her words. Maria shook her head.**  
**

"Oh, Shadow. You'll do just fine on the surface, I know it."

"I hope so."

Another brief minute or so passed before Shadow was the first to insinuate a concern of his.

"Maria?"

"Yes, Shadow?"

"Do you think I am capable of kindness? After all, I am the Ultimate Life Form." Maria looked down at the planet's vast surface.

". . . Even Ultimate Life Forms must know the difference between love and hate. It all depends on which they choose. You were given a heart, Shadow. The heart should be primarily used for love."

"I will do as you say, Maria. I promise . . ." Maria smiled brightly and pulled Shadow into a friendly embrace.**  
**

"You're the best, Shadow!" she exclaimed happily. Shadow smiled and wrapped his arms around her.

"As are you, Maria. As are you . . ."


	2. Chivalry

**A/N: I think I will be writing more of these one-shots every now and then. In this one, there are two references made. One is to the game "Sonic and the Black Knight", where, in fact, Shadow's character is Sir Lancelot. The other is from the first "Legend of Zelda". It quotes the famous line, "It's dangerous to go alone! Take this." . . . Now, please enjoy this next chapter in _One Tranquil Colloquy_!**

* * *

Maria Robotnik was skipping playfully in circles around the lobby of the Space Colony ARK. She was excited for a gift that her grandfather was bringing her, which was a rare occurrence on the ARK. The door behind her slid open as the girl bounced around.

"Oh, Shadow!" she exclaimed happily, glad to see her friend. The black and red hedgehog bowed slightly and held out a pink box, which was tied up in a crimson ribbon.

"This is from your grandfather to you," he announced.

Maria gently took the box and played with the ribbon that was beautifully wrapped around the pink box for a few seconds. She plopped down to the ground, sitting cross-legged with the pink box in front of her.

"Sit down, Shadow!"

The girl patted the ground next to her. Shadow shrugged, smiling as he gave in to the girl's innocent blue eyes.

"Well, I suppose I have no choice . . ."

Maria carefully unwrapped the red ribbon from the pink box. She hesitated to open the box, and instead shook it lightly. The hedgehog watched as his friend slid the top of the box from the rest and pulled away the remaining tissue paper. She let Shadow take away some of the paper as she'd promised. When she ripped the last of the white paper away, Maria stared in awe at the gift.

"Ohh . . ." she breathed. Shadow curiously craned his neck over the box to see what it was.

"Well?"

"It's a book!" exclaimed Maria with glee. She held up the hardcover storybook of about nine inches wide and a foot long(vertically, or for those who don't know, up and down). It was dark brown and bordered with golden patterns. The title on the front was also painted with beautiful golden paint and embroidered with red thread that had been woven into the shape of flowers. Needless to say, the book was probably ancient. Shadow appeared somewhat disappointed at the gift.

"It certainly is . . . very fancy," he stuttered, not knowing exactly what to say. Maria noticed his odd change of behavior.

"Yes, it is. I love it," she said, not changing her own cheerful demeanor. Shadow shook his head, ridding himself of doubtful thoughts.

"Anyway, what do you do with it?" he asked, having never seen a book before. Maria widened her eyes.

"Shadow, you . . . you've never learned to read?"

The dark hedgehog shook his head, this time slowly.

"No, I'm afraid not. Is that what you do? Read it?"

"Yes, exactly!" Maria cried with great ecstasy. Shadow, taken aback by her sudden outburst, raised his eyebrows. In another moment, he frowned, still confused by the concept of reading.

"Words written on paper and bound into a decorated cover? I'm sorry, but I don't quite understand all this . . ."

Maria wasn't offended or frustrated with Shadow's utter bewilderment.

"Not just words, Shadow. A story. There's more than you think in the pages of this book."

"Are there pictures?"

Maria giggled.

"Yes, there are even pictures!" she smiled, looking at the first ornate page. Shadow gazed at the colorful leaflet of the book.

". . . What is it called?" he asked softly, becoming more eager to hear it. Maria checked the front cover again.

"It's called, _Princess by Day and Raven by Night_."

* * *

"That was incredible!" The exclamation, surprisingly enough, had come from Shadow. He had been genuinely engrossed in the story set in the middle ages. Maria laughed.

"Wasn't it, though? I loved it!"

"I liked the part where it's revealed that the princess of Thorona was the mysterious Black Raven Knight, and also that she was willing to give her life for the helpless citizens."

Maria gently closed the book.

"Well, I'm so glad you liked it! And what you just described is called Chivalry."

"Chivalry?"

"Yes. It's a code that the knights in the middle ages followed. They needed to fight to protect the defenseless."

"This 'Chivalry Code' . . . I will be a part of it when we get to Earth. I will be a warrior! They shall call me . . ." There was a pause as Shadow struggled to find a name for himself. He wrinkled his nose and pursed his lips. Maria giggled at the bubbly happiness he was showing.

"How about 'Sir Lancelot'?" she suggested. Shadow snapped his fingers.

"Yes! Brilliant idea, Princess Maria," he responded. Maria laughed loudly and played along.

"You'll need a task to prove that you're chivalrous," she said, tapping her chin in thought. Shadow knelt on one knee in front of her.

"Your wish is my command, your highness."

Maria laughed again.

"Let's pretend that there's a dragon that's destroying the castle town!" she exclaimed. "Yes, there's a dragon, and the other knights are afraid of it."

"I'm the great Sir Lancelot. I have no fear of a stupid beast like that." Shadow rose and whispered, "_Chaos Control!_" In less than a minute, the hedgehog had created a small "sword" from pieces of broken machinery. Maria raised her eyebrows, mildly surprised.

"Well, Sir Lancelot, it looks as though you are ready to fight that dragon! However, it's dangerous to go alone, so please take this! It's a token of my appreciation." Maria took the crimson ribbon from the gift box and tied it around Shadow's wrist.

"Thank you, milady," he said softly, kneeling down once again and taking Maria's hand, "I will treasure it forever."

* * *

Hours of the game went on as Maria and Shadow thought of various obstacles to put in Sir Lancelot's way. The two finally got to the point where Lancelot had defeated the dragon and was rescuing the princess, who had been captured earlier on.

"Princess Maria, I've found you!" he declared. Maria put her hands on her face.

"Oh, Sir Lancelot, it's you! Thank goodness you've come!" she cried.

Shadow bowed low.

"And now, we shall travel back to the castle, milady. Let us go!" The two galloped around in a circle, pretending to return home. Once they "arrived", Shadow frowned. "Well . . . that was fun," he said bluntly.

"Oh, it's not over, Sir Lancelot," Maria said. "I have a tradition that must be followed first."

"What's that, then?"

The girl addressed a pretend crowd.

"For the honorable knight, Sir Lancelot!"

Maria leaned over and kissed Shadow on the cheek.


	3. What's in a name?

**A/N: This one-shot was fun to write! But I couldn't exactly have Maria give Shadow a year's worth of kindergarten education in one chapter. I hope you like it! This is for fanfiction friend of mine, ShinyShiny9! :) Enjoy! **

* * *

Shadow the Hedgehog looked at a huge screen in the ARK. He studied the words and letters on the screen, struggling to make sense of it all.

Maria Robotnik skipped into the room, her yellow-blond hair bouncing behind her neck.

"Hello, Shadow!" she exclaimed, "What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to find the meaning of these markings," he replied.

Maria giggled.

"So . . . what you're saying is that you're trying to read?"

Shadow turned his head slowly, looking and then smiled at his friend.

"Yeah, like the book that you read to me."

Maria nodded.

"It's about time I've taught you, Shadow. Although I'm not exactly sure how . . ."

Shadow remained silent, as he tried to come up with ways to learn how to read, but nothing came to him. Maria suddenly snapped her fingers.

"I've got an idea! You wait here, Shadow."

"No problem, Maria."

Maria left the room the same way she entered, skipping and humming a sweet little tune. Shadow chuckled.

"Oh, Maria. You never cease to amaze me . . ."

Maria returned to the room with a big black notebook and a pen.

"Okay, Shadow. Are you ready for lesson one?"

"Lesson one? How long could it take for someone to learn how to read?"

"Longer than you'd think," responded Maria, "There are lots of rules to reading. So, we'll start simple."

"All right. I suppose I'm ready, then."

"Okay, here goes. Lesson one: The Alphabet."

Maria opened the notebook to the first page and then wrote out twenty-six characters on the piece of paper. Shadow watched intently as the pen danced across the page.

"So this is an Alphabet?"

"The English Alphabet," Maria corrected. "These characters that I just wrote out are called letters. Each letter has a name and a certain sound that goes with it. Do you understand?"

"Sort of, yes."

"Let me demonstrate. This first letter is the letter 'A'. 'A' has a few different sounds-'ay', 'ah', and 'ayy-ah'. Now you try pronouncing them."

". . . You're joking, right?"

"Nope. This is how you read. You'll have to do this with every letter!"

Shadow groaned.

"Well, if it'll help me read. I guess as long as no one else is here . . ."

"That's the spirit, Shadow!"

"Ayy . . . ahh . . . ayy-ah . . ."

"Great! Now for the letter 'B'."

The pair sounded out the letters for about an hour. Once they finally finished going through the alphabet, Shadow felt just about done with reading. However, he didn't want to stop.

"All right, Shadow! Good job!" Maria encouraged. "We've been through the entire alphabet!"

"Good. Um . . . now what?"

"Now . . ." said Maria, pausing to turn the page of the notebook, "we're going to start with letter combinations!"

"Words?"

"Not just yet. Some of these letters, when put together, make a unique sound. For example . . ."

Maria scribbled down two letters—a "t" and an "h"-very close together.

"A '-th' is pronounced 'thhh'."

Maria stuck her tongue between her teeth and made the "th" sound.

"Like in the word '_th_e', or 'tee_th_'." Shadow stuck his tongue out and repeated the sound. He enjoyed the feeling of his breath blowing over his tongue between his jaws. He chuckled.

"That's kind of fun," he admitted, almost embarrassed to say it.

"There's more, too!" Maria laughed as Shadow left his tongue hanging from his mouth.

"What other_tthh_?" he asked, protruding his tongue.

"Take your name, for instance."

Shadow's tongue slithered back inside his mouth as his eyes produced a questioning look.

"My . . . name?"

"Yep! There's two examples in your name."

"Shadow . . ." the hedgehog sounded out his name quietly.

Maria wrote a "sh" and an "ow" next to the "th". Shadow glanced at the black letters.

"Better yet, I'll spell out your name. Here . . ." Maria wrote down the hedgehog's name. Shadow watched as he saw his own name becoming part of the paper.

"Your name," Maria began, "is pronounced 'Shaa-dohh'." As she sounded out the name, Maria pointed out the syllables individually. Shadow looked quizzically at his name. He had always seen the same characters printed on the screens, but he had never known what they meant. He traced his fingers over the black lines.

"Shaa-dohh . . ." he sounded out. The black hedgehog became interested in something else very suddenly. "Maria?"

"Yes, Shadow?"

"How do you spell your name?"

Maria smiled. Without saying anything, the girl had written out "Maria" in fancier writing.

"Oh . . . I'm sorry, that's my signature . . ." she rewrote her name, this time in the familiar print that Shadow had read. She pointed out the syllables as she sounded them out. Shadow repeated each time. "Mahh . . ."

"Mahh . . ."

"rriiee . . ."

"rriiee . ."

"uh!"

"uh . . ."

"Maria! My name is slightly less complicated than yours, but that's how you read it."

"All right. Now back to my name . . . why is it complicated?"

Maria explained the sound of "sh" and "ow" in Shadow's name. Shadow nodded and stroked his chin thoughtfully while listening. When she finished, Shadow inquired,

"Maria?"

"Yes, Shadow?"

"Could I learn to write my name? It's basic, right?"

Maria nodded happily.

"Of course!"

Maria held Shadow's hand steady as he shakily held the pen and imitated the writing above it. It wasn't quite as neat, but it was surprisingly legible.

"Is this how you do it?" he asked.

_Shadow_

Maria nodded her approval.

"That's very good for a first-timer!" she said. "Now I want to write my name underneath that."

_Maria_

Maria, after writing her name down, started to tear the piece with the names out. At first, the action shocked Shadow.

"Maria! What are you-"

"Relax, Shadow! Here." Maria handed the speechless hedgehog the piece of paper with the two names. "Keep this as a memory."

Shadow took the small piece of paper and gazed at it.

"Thank you . . . Maria."

"You're welcome!" Maria giggled and stood up, yawning. "Now I don't know about you, but I'm going to go to bed now. Those were some good lessons, weren't they? You did a fine job, Shadow."

The dark hedgehog looked up.

"Yeah . . . can we do this again tomorrow?"

"Sure, Shadow! We'll only stop when you fully understand how to read."

Shadow cracked a rare side-grin.

"Sounds like fun."

Maria nodded and bid Shadow good night. When she had gone to sleep, Shadow opened the notebook and practiced writing the letters, sounded them out silently, and wrote the two names he had learned over and over.

"Shadow and Maria . . ."

"Shadow and Maria . . ."


	4. May I Have this Dance?

Maria Robotnik hummed a waltz and swayed from side to side as she stepped in time with the song she hummed. Shadow walked in and stared at the girl, clueless.

"What are you doing?"

Maria jumped when she heard his voice.

"Shadow!" she gasped, clutching her chest, "You scared me!"

"I can see that."

Maria breathed a laugh, relieved that it was only Shadow who walked in.

"Well, you shouldn't interrupt when a girl she's daydreaming," she said.

"Depends on what she's daydreaming about, I suppose."

Maria sat down, inviting Shadow to join her. He sat cross-legged next to her.

"If you're looking to know, I was pretending that I'm at a ball."

Shadow cocked his head.

"A . . . what?"

"A ball," Maria replied patiently. "It's like a dance. People dress up in fancy clothes, dance with their partners, eat, drink, and just have fun!"

Shadow wrinkled his brow.

"I've never understood you humans and your ideas of fun," he mumbled. Maria raised an eyebrow.

"What if I find that slightly offensive?" she inquired with no sign of being offended whatsoever. Shadow grinned.

"You aren't offended."

Maria sighed happily.

"You know me too well," she said, sounding defeated. After a brief silence, Shadow scooted closer to her.

"So . . . what are they like?"

Maria narrowed her eyes and smiled suspiciously.

"Oh, so now you're interested, are you?"

Shadow spread his arms and shrugged.

"Perhaps."

Maria stood up, preparing for a dramatic description of a ball.

"Well, a ball is usually held in a fancy room covered with chandeliers that sparkle in the dim light," she indicated the ceiling and gestured to a beautiful yet nonexistent chandelier. "And," she continued, "there's a huge group of people playing instruments in a corner. Their music is sweet and soft. They're all dressed in . . . in white suits and top hats."

Shadow shook his head.

"You're daydreaming again," he prompted.

"Oh, hush! Now here's the dance floor, which is where all the people are, swaying to the music and holding their partners, gazing into their eyes with a look of . . ." Maria's voice faded as she stopped herself. Shadow looked at her questioningly.

"Of?"

Maria stammered,

"Oh, never mind. You'd think it's . . . silly."

"No I wouldn't," protested Shadow, eager to hear the rest. "I promise."

Maria let out a sigh.

"They look into each other's eyes with a look of passionate, real and true love," she said shortly. Shadow raised an eyebrow.

"Eh, sappy, but nice, I suppose."

Maria spun around and hummed again, lost in a world of shiny chandeliers and colorful dresses. Shadow smiled as her dress spun in a blur of sky-blue and her hair flowed behind her.

_She's having such a good time_, he thought. _Maybe I should let her be . . ._

The black hedgehog stood up quietly and began to inch backwards toward the door. Before he made it to the door, Maria noticed him leaving.

"Where are you going, Mr. I'm-Interested-In-This-Topic?"

Shadow chuckled.

"I'm letting you be while you daydream."

Maria smirked.

"Suuure you are," she teased.

"Well, you said to. I'm only following orders."

Maria stopped her spinning.

"Shadow, I'm going to teach you how to dance."

Shadow looked at Maria for a moment. His face bore an unreadable expression. He said nothing in response.

"Do you want to learn, Shadow?" Maria asked. Shadow rubbed the back of his head.

"Ahh . . . Gee, I don't know . . ."

"Oh, it'll be fun!" Maria exclaimed. "Wait here and I'll get my grandpa's old record player and records!"

"Maria, I-" The girl had already disappeared into the next room to get the music. Shadow exhaled sharply through his nose, not annoyed, but nervous.

Maria came back with an old and heavy-looking phonograph and small stack of records. Shadow looked away from the window and saw that the girl was struggling.

"Whoa, easy, there!" he said as Maria started tipping backward from the weight of the phonograph. He ran to the girl and steadied her, holding on to her shoulders.

"Whew! Thanks, Shadow," she said gratefully.

"No problem," replied Shadow.

"Now then . . ." Maria said as she set down the stuff, ". . . I'm going to teach you to dance."

"Really, Maria, I don't know-"

"Don't argue with me, Shadow! There's no escaping it!"

"Maria-"

"No! Not another word!"

Shadow quit arguing. There wasn't any point in it anymore.

"Fine. Let's get this over with."

"Good!"

Maria took a few moments to set up the record player, until she got it to start playing a waltz from one record. The tune was simple, with a sway-worthy rhythm. Maria began to twirl around and hum along with the tune.

"Okay, let's get started, then."

Maria came close to Shadow and stood a few inches over him. She took Shadow's right hand and placed it around her waist. Shadow's cheeks turned red.

"Uhh . . ."

"This is how you dance," Maria said, "don't worry." She placed her own little hand on Shadow's shoulder and then stretched out her other hand.

"Here, like this now . . ."

Maria gently stepped in time and helped Shadow follow along. He was shaky at first, but he eventually became more comfortable with the song and the steps. They repeated the same side-steps and leg movements. Soon, the song's tempo picked up and became less of a simple tune and more instrumentation. Shadow looked genuinely concerned for a moment and then accepted the song's sudden change.

"Now here's the interesting part," Maria said. Shadow looked up at her.

"What is it?"

Maria stopped stepping, but still held Shadow in the position.

"You're going to spin me."

"Huh?"

"Here, you'll take my hand and lift it like this . . ." Maria pulled Shadow's hand up in the air. "Then you'll move my hand in a circle, and I'll spin!"

Maria showed Shadow the correct way to spin her, and then after a few more regular steps, Shadow tried it.

Maria spun and laughed as she did.

"Perfect!" she said happily. Shadow smiled.

"I guess this is sorta fun," he said as he spun her again.

"Now we go like this after spinning," Maria explained, holding Shadow's hand and letting go of his shoulder to spread her other arm behind her. "You do the same."

Shadow stretched his arm behind him like Maria had done. Shadow chuckled.

They stepped back into the rhythm and kept doing the regular steps and spinning, all the while laughing and having the time of their lives. Shadow stepped and spun his arm, while Maria stepped and allowed her partner to twirl her as much as he pleased.

Soon, the song ended and Shadow and Maria sat exhausted on the ground.

"Well . . ." breathed Maria, "that was fun!"

"Yeah," Shadow said, also slightly out of breath, "it was."

"I'm kind of tired," Maria said as she yawned.

"Me too."

There was a long silence as Maria and Shadow laid on the ground alongside each other and gazed at the surface of the Earth. Maria seemed too tired to start a conversation, as did Shadow. The girl's eyes started to droop and she began to nod off. Shadow quickly looked through the stack of records and found a familiar one. He set it up in the phonograph and it started to play a beautiful piano piece. The song flowed nicely and mysteriously transitioned individually to each note and chord. The song calmed Shadow down if his temper rose.

Shadow sat back down and crossed his legs, allowing Maria to place her head on one of his thighs like a pillow as she rested. Maria smiled as she closed her eyes.

"Pretty song, Shadow . . ."

"Yes, isn't it?"

"Hmmm . . ."

Maria fell asleep in Shadow's lap with a peaceful grin on her face.


	5. Count Lamiumbra Part 1

**A/N: Happy Halloween! *insert evil laugh here* :) Yes, this is a themed chapter. Matter of fact, it's going to be split into two parts. Few quick notes: First of all, every reference made in this two-part chapter is from the novel Dracula. I love me a good, REAL vampire(no offense, Twilight fans, but . . .). Also, this isn't really a conversation between the two, like it says in the title. It's more of a . . . well, read it and find out. One more thing, this little bit is a smidge darker than I had originally planned, but alas; it's my style. I'm drawn to the macabre. **

**Okay, enough chitchat! Please review, and happy Halloween! :) **

* * *

Maria Robotnik tossed her hair over her shoulder and skipped to meet up with Shadow, as usual. She wondered what they'd be talking about today—something deep and meaningful? Or maybe something small and casual?

Maria cast a curious glance at two men in lab coats as they approached, with Shadow in between them. Shadow was staring at the ground and strangely staggering about, like he was in some sort of trance. The two men in white lab coats were asking the hedgehog odd questions while they attempted to keep him steady.

"Shadow, are you feeling all right? You seem ill."

"I'm fine," he muttered in reply. The other scientist suggested his opinion.

"You might be feeling this way because of the radiation coming from the lab," he commented. Shadow groaned and shielded his eyes as a light flickered above them.

"I'm fine," he repeated, this time more irritated. When they all walked past Maria, the two men greeted her kindly.

"Hello, Miss Robotnik," they chimed. Maria nodded in reply and then turned her gaze to Shadow, who was looking at her with wide eyes and an eerie grin. He said nothing, but looked up into the girl's baffled face and licked his lips.

"Careful, ma'am, he hasn't quite been himself lately," one of the men cautioned, "I'd suggest you keep your distance."

Maria frowned.

"What do you mean?"

The trio came to a halt, with the black and red hedgehog drooping his head again.

"The Ultimate Life Form has been acting peculiar recently. We suspect it might be because of radiation, but we're going to do tests on him to be sure."

"Sorry, Miss Robotnik," said the mesmerized hedgehog with an unblinking gaze and a grin on his face, "no lovely talk today . . ."

"Oh . . . it's okay, Shadow. Maybe later, then?"

Shadow chuckled and slowly lifted his head, never removing his eyes from the black floor.

"Yes, yes, a lovely talk later."

The scientists pulled him away, suddenly concerned.

"All right, Shadow, let's get you in the lab," they said hurriedly, starting to walk away. Maria waved as they carried the dazed hedgehog away.

"Good bye!" she called out as the three figures disappeared down another hallway. The girl frowned, confused. This sort of thing had never happened before . . .

* * *

Maria approached the laboratory that Shadow had been previously taken into, trying to figure out if he was okay. The girl peeked through a window next to the closed door to see if she was cleared for entry. However, when she looked inside, she expected to see Shadow surrounded by men in white lab coats, all asking him questions. Or perhaps she was expecting to see Shadow suspended in his stasis tube, hooked up to numerous machinery. What the girl observed inside the room was totally unexpected. The room was engulfed in darkness.

The girl opened the door quickly and flipped on a light switch. What she saw made Maria gasp in alarm. A single man lay on the floor, sprawled out, with his lab coat covered in scorch marks. The rest of the room looked exactly as it had before—there were no other men, no machinery broken or out of place . . . nothing. Peculiarly enough, there was no sign anywhere of a struggle in the room.

Maria called for her companion.

"Shadow! Shadow, where are you? Is everything okay?"

Upon hearing no answer, Maria slowly walked towards the man to question him.

"Sir? . . . Sir, are you all right?"

The man's eyes flew open and he let out a slight yell.

"Oh . . . oh, Maria, it's you . . ." he breathed, relieved. The girl, who had backed away after hearing the man's cry, inhaled and exhaled sharply.

"What . . . what happened here?" she asked, her voice trembling with worry and concern. The scientist sat up and adjusted his glasses back to their rightful position on his nose. He cleared his throat and then collected his papers, standing up and clipping them into his clipboard.

"Nothing," he replied with a smile on his face, "nothing's happened here; why do you ask?"

Maria opened her mouth in confusion and furrowed her brow.

"But . . . your coat!" she stammered, now realizing the coat also had traces of bloodstains coming from the shoulder. "Sir, what happened to you?"

It was the scientist's turn to furrow his brow and purse his lips, bewildered.

"Young lady, nothing's happened. You must be seeing things."

Abruptly, the man walked out of the room . . . with a minor stagger to his step. Like he was limping. Maria stood by herself for a few moments, glancing around the experimental room to see if anything . . . or anyone, was out of place. Seeing no one and nothing, Maria didn't hesitate to rush out of the room, shaken by the experience.

Shadow the hedgehog smiled as he watched the girl from underneath a countertop. Everything was going according to plan . . .

* * *

Maria Robotnik paced nervously around her own bed chamber, still concerned and terrified of the freakish encounter in the lab with the scientist. The girl looked out of her window at the Earth. It was such a comforting sight to see the planet so peacefully resting in its spot in space.

"Maria?"

The voice startled the girl, causing her to utter a gasp and jump backwards a few feet.

"Shadow?"

Indeed, Shadow was standing in the doorway, leaning against the frame as if he had trouble standing straight up.

"Yes, it's me," he said, not looking up at the girl. He only kept his gaze concentrated on the stone floor. "Whom did you expect?"

Maria tried to inspect the hedgehog to see if anything was wrong. She checked him up and down, looking for marks that may have been left by battle wounds.

"Oh, no one, I guess," she mumbled. "What brings you here? You don't normally come into my room."

"Heh . . . yeah, I know. I was just thinking about you, and I wanted to see you after being cooped up all day."

Maria still could not make out the hedgehog's expression. Keeping her voice pleasant, the girl smiled and tried to remain cheerful for her friend.

"Oh, I see," she responded, nodding.

There was a pause. Shadow walked slowly towards the bed and jumped up on it, sitting and dangling his legs. He beckoned Maria to do the same.

Once she was perched on the bed next to Shadow, Maria cleared her throat and asked him a question.

"So . . . did they ever find something wrong, Shadow?"

The hedgehog shook his head.

"No, nothing," he murmured, "nothing at all."

Another pause ensued. Maria decided to be up front about her concerns.

"Shadow, did something . . . strange happen? When they were testing you?"

Shadow finally lifted his head in an almost menacing manner as he looked at his friend. His expression was blank, and unreadable.

"No."

With that, he turned to leave the room. Maria stood up in front of the bed and, in doing so, accidentally poked herself with a needle that she had left on her mattress from her embroidery project. Shadow immediately turned as the girl whispered,

"Ouch!"

The hedgehog became interested, and rushed to her side to examine the girl's hand. When he saw the blood droplet being emitted from the girl's pin-prick, his eyes lit up with sudden attentiveness.

"Are you . . . okay?" he asked slowly. Maria nodded.

"Yes, I'm fine," she answered. Shadow licked his lips again and released the girl's small hand, not taking his eyes from the blood. The only time he could tear his gaze from the wound was when Maria pulled it away and out of sight.

"Sh-Shadow?"

"Hmm? Nothing," he hastily muttered, "Good night, Maria."

"Good night . . ."

Shadow was gone. Maria carefully wrapped her finger and tried to go to sleep, but it was difficult for her with one thought floating around in her mind: _What was wrong with Shadow?_


End file.
